


The Note in the Locker

by OtterlyDeerlightful



Category: LazyTown
Genre: F/F, High School, Love Notes, Secret Friend Day, school crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterlyDeerlightful/pseuds/OtterlyDeerlightful
Summary: My [belatedly posted] Secret Friend Day piece for @lazybetch! I hope you liked it! <3-----Stephanie has a crush on the new girl at school and isn't sure what to do...
Relationships: Stephanie Meanswell/Rottenella
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Note in the Locker

She was looking around, her shining black hair whipping from one side to the other as her silvery eyes scanned the surrounding crowds bustling up and down the hallway. Stephanie kept her nose buried in her notebook that she was holding a little too tightly with trembling fingers. Her eyes darted repeatedly toward her puzzled peer from behind the worn pages covered in multi-colored scribbles.

With no lead as to where the note now resting in her hands had come from, the newest student at LazyTown High unfolded the pastel-colored paper and let her eyes scan over its contents. Stephanie momentarily forgot how to breath as she waited impatiently for the girl’s reaction. The dark-haired beauty’s delicate eyebrows pulled together and then, to Stephanie’s horror, the girl quickly refolded the note, loudly shut the metal door to her locker, and shuffled off in the opposite direction. Stephanie let out a heavy sigh, slapping her notebook against her lap in defeat.

“Stupid!” the girl complained aloud to herself. “What’d you _expect_ to happen?”

“I dunno, what _did_ you expect?” a nonchalant voice asked from behind her, eliciting a shriek of surprise from the girl.

Stephanie jumped up and spun around, paying no notice to the school supplies that scattered around her feet. Trixie bit into her apple and raised an eyebrow at her best friend’s reaction. The pair stared at one another as she chewed. The silence was broken only after Trixie swallowed.

“You okay, Pinky?”

That seemed to jog Stephanie’s train of thought. The girl shook her head and frowned. Stomping her foot and curling her fingers into still-nonthreatening fists, Stephanie snapped “Don’t sneak up on me, Trixie!”

Her friend shrugged, though the nervous look in her eyes already betrayed her concern. “Not my fault you didn’t notice I was there. Last I checked, walking over to your friend during lunch isn’t exactly _sneaking_.”

Stephanie sighed. She hung her head enough to realize she was still standing in the middle of a sea of school supplies and soon stooped to begin gathering them up. “Sorry,” she mumbled as she worked. “I shouldn’t have yelled.”

“You didn’t,” Trixie replied around another bit of fruit.

The dark-haired girl lodged the apple between her teeth and hopped over the short wall to help her friend pick up her things. Once everything was back in its proper place, Trixie bit off her next chunk of fruit and took a seat by her still-silent friend.

“So what’s got you so upset?”

Stephanie gave a half-hearted shrug and hugged her bright pink backpack to her chest. She was quiet for a few moments as she organized her thoughts, then spoke. “Remember at the party two weeks ago?”

Trixie nodded. “Yeah,” she said, speaking slowly. “You seemed pretty _off_ but didn’t want to talk about it. I was kinda worried, actually, but I didn’t know if I should’ve pushed, you know?” She looked over at her friend worriedly. “Should I have…?”

Stephanie shook her head and tried to offer Trixie a reassuring smile. “No, it’s okay. I’m…glad you didn’t.” She took in a steadying breath and let her eyes glance around to make sure they were out of earshot of the other students in the courtyard. “It was just…it was the games everyone wanted to play.”

The other girl made a face. “What do you mean? ‘Snot like it was any different than most of the other parties.”

“Yeah, but…everyone wanted to play truth or dare.”

“So? It’s never that bad; we play that one a lot and you always had fun before. What made that time so different?”

Stephanie chewed on her lower lip. True, it was mostly just all of her regular friends and classmates…but the new girl had been at that party, too. “Everybody was asking about…who everyone _liked_.”

The seconds-long pause in their conversation lasted hours.

“So I’m guessing you’ve finally got a crush on someone?” Trixie asked in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

Stephanie nodded. “I…I don’t want anyone to find out. I’m scared they’ll laugh at me.”

“If they do then they suck, Pinky.” The girl poked her friend lightly and offered a supportive smile. “You didn’t laugh at me when I told you I had a crush on Stingy, did ya?”

“No. But—”

“But nothin’! You remember what you told me?”

The young teen sighed and hugged her bookbag tighter to her chest. She avoided Trixie’s gaze as best as she could; Stephanie knew what was coming.

“You told me to tell him, dummy. I was a mess and you said—and I _quote_ —‘If you tell him you like him and he asks you out, then everything will be fine. If you tell him you like him and he doesn’t feel the same way, then at least you’ll _know_ and you won’t have to be so scared about it anymore.’”

A small, pathetic squeak of protest emerged from the first girl’s throat. Trixie just wrapped an arm around her friend’s shoulder.

“Come on, Pinky. Any guy would be lucky as heck to have you as their girlfriend!”

“That’s the problem,” she whined, burying her nose in the zipper of her bag. “It…it’s not a _guy_.”

There was barely a pause before Stephanie felt her best friend shrug against her.

“Any girl, then! You’re the coolest person I know, Stephanie. You should talk to them. The worst they can say is no, right? If _I_ can do it, _you_ can do it.”

“But what if she doesn’t like me? I mean…what if she doesn’t even like _girls_? A lot of people don’t like… _gay stuff,_ even in LazyTown. What if she doesn’t even want to be friends with me after that?”

A new, soft voice joined the conversation then. “Then she would miss out on having a really nice person as a friend.”

With a startled gasp, Stephanie’s head snapped up. Her wide eyes locked upon the newest student at the school: Ella Rotten. A familiar pale pink piece of paper was held delicately between her long fingers. The sight of the raven-haired girl made Stephanie’s heart simultaneously beat like a terrified jackrabbit and somehow still plummet into the depths of her stomach.

“See?” Trixie asked her friend with an obliviously encouraging smile. “Even New Girl agrees with me!”

Ella gave a sheepish smile before her eyes fell. Stephanie watched as she rubbed her porcelain-toned fingers back and forth over the colorful letter. The dark-haired teen nodded, her motion jerking yet subtle in its movement. Stephanie doubted that she would have even noticed the gesture if her eyes hadn’t been glued to her face.

“You’re always…really nice,” Ella offered. “You were the first person to say hi to me in dance class.” She wet her lips and swallowed before she continued to speak. “And, um…you have really pretty handwriting.”

Despite having no trouble doing so for a decade and a half, Stephanie found that she couldn’t remember how to breath. She watched as Ella glanced down at the piece of paper in her hands and, with careful and deliberate movement, began to unfold it. Trixie, tipped off by either the hue of the paper that had become the focal point of everyone’s attention or simply noticing the tension between the rest of the group, released her friend from her grasp and gave an exaggerated yawn and accompanying stretch of her arms.

“Yeah, well, uh…I’m gonna go get some milk before the lunch ladies close up shop. I’ll, uh…catch you later, Pinky. We can _catch up on stuff_.”

With that, Stephanie’s friend got to her feet and made a hasty retreat back toward the cafeteria line. Stephanie, meanwhile, was frozen in place while she mentally screamed for Trixie to come back. She was too scared to be alone right now.

“I…I thought it might be a mean prank,” the quiet girl uttered as she stared at Stephanie’s pink and white sneakers. “I didn’t want it to be you, but…I thought maybe someone found out.”

The phrasing helped Stephanie focus. “Found out?” she questioned with a confused frown.

It took the teen an embarrassingly long amount of time to realize what the other girl might mean. When she did, Stephanie’s eyes went wide with shocked wonder. She blinked, then blinked again, and stared up at Ella and her beautifully flushed cheeks.

“You don’t…I mean…” Stephanie wanted to say it. She wanted to ask if the girl who had so captured her attention felt the same way she did, but the fear of being wrong robbed her throat of any further words.

The raven-haired young woman shifted nervously. “Can I…can I sit with you? For the rest of lunch, I mean?”

Stephanie immediately pushed her backpack aside, the speed of which brought a slight giggle to her new guest’s lips. Ella sat down beside her and Stephanie couldn’t help but smile. Her crush fiddled lightly with the pastel pink note now resting in her lap.

“Do you…do you want to maybe…get some ice cream after school or something?” the new girl asked quietly.

Stephanie smiled brightly. “Yeah. I’d…I’d really like that.”

The two girls sat together on the edge of the half-wall for the rest of lunch, chatting quietly, both of them feeling lighter than air.


End file.
